Dragons of Darkness
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: When Seto Kaiba, a blue eyed dragon, was flying home from work, he came across two newly hatched violet dragons in a dark alley. He takes them home to raise them, letting them grow up to what he doesn't know, the Princes of Darkness. chap 5 up
1. Cries of Dragons

Dragons of Darkness

* * *

When Seto Kaiba, a blue eyed dragon, was flying home from work, he came across two newly hatched violet dragons in a dark, cold, and wet alley. He takes them home to his brother, and decides to raise them; 200 years later, as the twins, Yami and Yuugi, are teens in appearance, Seto and Mokuba find out that they raised the Princes of Darkness.

* * *

Note: every 13 years is one Dragon year.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was a 234 year old dragon. He sat there in his office, typing vigorously on the keyboard of his laptop, not minding his little brother do one of the most effective ways the boy had discovered, in annoying the young CEO: playing with one of the handheld game gadgets he had developed.

And Seto Kaiba was still considered to be a child. A child? No. That would already be exaggerating. At 234 years old, Seto Kaiba was only a teenager in appearance. And his colour, was one of the most elegant colours. He was titled, the Blue Eyed White Dragon. He was a blue dragon, only that the blueness of his wings were so light, that one would think it was white. Moreover, his eyes were the beautiful colour of deep sea, azure. So the title fitted him very well. Of course, he really didn't mind it.

Mokuba Kaiba. A bouncing, hyperactive 143 year old light gray dragon, who today wasn't moving that much, because he was too busy with playing that hologram producing handheld device which Seto was now, kind of regretting he invented it. In appearance, Mokuba still hasn't entered his teenage years. And as young as he was, he was capable of running the company he and his big brother owned without his brother. He and his brother were geniuses in other dragon's eyes.

Isono, (1) a blue green dragon, followed Seto everywhere. He was somehow…Seto's personal everything. Although Seto had his own secretary, he would rather Isono bring in all his paperwork than that woman who was hired for him. Isono had been in the Kaiba family for a long time, since his adolescence had ended. So, he cared for the Kaiba brothers very much. And now, he didn't like what he was doing.

Isono grumbled as he waited impatiently for the elevator he was riding to get him to the top floor. A pile of paperwork he held, and he already wanted to put it down on Seto's desk. Not that he wanted to give Seto any more work. But he had no choice. A sound that imitated a bell went off, signaling him that he had arrived at his floor. He sighed as he stepped out. "Seto _will not_ like this,"

Before him, were large wooden elegant doors, with carvings of unusual markings. Dragons like him didn't understand them, but he also knew that Seto, too, didn't quite know the images on his door. He went in. He approached the young CEO and put the papers down on the desk.

Seto looked up at him from behind his glasses and didn't say anything. He got back to typing on his laptop and didn't touch the papers Isono gave him. He'll take a peek when he gets in the mood. Isono gave a sigh of relief. 'Whew, he didn't do anything to me,' he thought as he went out the room.

Seto noticed that Mokuba had stopped playing that blasted gadget and had approached him. "Hey, Seto, can I go out for some ice cream?" the boy asked. "I'll buy you one if you want,"

"No, thank you, Mokuba," he said, turning down the offer. "Take Isono with you," he told him.

Mokuba smiled. "OK," he was about to turn and leave, but then he wanted to say something. "And oh, big brother,"

"What is it, Mokuba?" Seto didn't remove his gaze from the screen of his computer. Mokuba tip-toed to reach up to Seto and gave him a peck on the cheek. It was as if Seto's world came to a halt. The look in his eyes softened and he looked down on the boy. "What was that for, Mokie?" his voice became gentle

Mokuba smiled like a little boy who had just received a lollipop. "Well…" Mokuba tried not to blush. "I thought if I kissed you you'd go with me,"

Seto chuckled. "Come here, you," he stood up and gentle lifted the boy and put him on his shoulders. "Let's go for some ice cream,"

"Yay!" Mokuba nuzzled his nose into Seto's hair. "Hey! Seto! Your hair! It smells like candy!" Mokuba chirped as Seto neared the doors.

"Why, yes, Mokuba, I shampooed my hair this morning," Seto chuckled, Mokuba hugged him.

"Hey, can we fly to the ice cream parlor? We haven't flown in ages! These wings are getting rusty," Mokuba spread his light gray wings over his and Seto's head, making a huge shadow on the blue carpet below them.

"Sure, why not," Seto changed the direction he was walking and headed towards the door to the rooftop, which he was the only one who had access to. "Duck your head, Mokuba," and he did as he was told and dodged the top of the door.

Seto opened the door to the roof, and gusts of wind welcomed them. Seto put Mokuba down and closed the door. He spread his wings with the boy, letting them feel the air. "Ah, it's nice to feel the wind in our wings again," Mokuba stretched out in his suit, so did Seto.

"Wow," said Seto. "I haven't spread these things in a while. Or feel the wind against them, it's great,"

"Oh, wow, Seto!" Mokuba's eyes sparkled at the sight. Seto's wings were…amazing. "Your wings are beautiful!"

"Why, thank you, Mokuba," Seto tried beating them, and rose from the ground. "Come on, Mokie," Mokuba beat his wings, and rose as well.

"Race you to the ice cream parlor, Seto!" Mokuba somehow jumped from the edge and levitated, looked at Seto, and flew to the direction of the said place.

Seto shook his head chuckling. "Like you can win," Seto went after him, with great speed. He caught up to the kid in seconds, stopping in front of him. "So…you think you can win?" Seto once again chuckled.

"Seto! How'd you fly so fast?" said Mokuba, floating to him.

"Gouzaburou," he said flatly, and with a cheery voice, "And training on my own, ditching meetings,"

"You didn't!"

"Yes, I did," he chuckled.

"I should do that in school," Mokuba tied to get an idea.

"Do it and you're grounded,"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"But Seto-" Seto flew, across the streets. "Hey! No fair!" Mokuba went after him, and saw him land on the sidewalk a few blocks away. His feet touched the ground and tried to catch his breath. "You're fast!"

"Of course, I am," he said, leading the boy in the parlor.

It wasn't such a bad day out. Since there were no press. And people weren't going after them like nuts. There were a few reporters, and Seto had Mokuba ride on his back when they decided to head back to Kaiba Corp, so those damn dragons couldn't get a hold of them. With all that running around, Mokuba had fallen asleep on the sofa that afternoon, his wings hugging himself protectively. Seto took off his coat and covered the boy. He got back to work, immediately, and because of that little race they had that morning, he had missed a lot.

A few hours later, Mokuba woke up, and for Seto, it was time for him to go home. "You should go home, Mokuba,"

"Oh…" Mokuba put the coat aside and grabbed the device he was playing with earlier. "I'll play a few rounds first to wake me up," he said, continuing what he had left a few hours back.

"Mmhmm," Seto hummed, telling Mokuba that was a 'yes'.

"Can I fly home?"

"No, Mokuba, it's dark outside, take the limo,"

Mokuba sighed. "Ok," Mokuba ran off. "See in a couple of hours, Seto!"

* * *

Seto looked at the clock. 10:30 pm. He should go home. Considering Mokuba did somehow tell him go home in a few hours. He let out a defeated sigh. Mokuba would probably not let go of his tail when he tries to leave early tomorrow. He packed up a few papers and put on his coat. Isono should be home by now. He should try flying home. He hadn't flown a distance like that in a while. That would get him some fresh air, and a nice glowing view of the city.

He went up the roof, beat his wings, and headed for home. Halfway there, there was this familiar scent. Something he had caught on his nose before, but a long, long time ago. He stopped and floated, trying to follow the scent. Then it hit him. "That's the scent Mokuba had on him when he was born!" but the scent was strong. It couldn't be somewhere inside these buildings. It led him to a corner by a store and an apartment. There, he saw two newly hatched dragons, crying.

* * *

please review.


	2. Scent of a Mother

I wrote this a long time ago. that's why i updated early.

* * *

Dragons of Darkness

* * *

Chapter two: Scent of a Mother

* * *

There was lightning and thunder clapped. Seto lowered his altitude and flew carefully above buildings as he carried two hatchlings in his arms. "Who would do this?" he asked himself, taking glances at what had appeared to be twins. Both had blonde lightning bangs, and the main part was black. One had wild tips of purple, while the other had the same hairstyle, only there were more of the blonde bangs and the tip of his hair was of crimson, and the main part of his hair was wilder, more erratic. They also had the same colour of wings. Violet.

Soon it began to rain. Seto flew faster. He thought for a second. His house still far away and he was going to be passing by the orphanage. What? Leave the twins there? Or being them home? If he brought them home, Mokuba would probably want him to adopt them. Well, at least he'd he able to leave something for Mokuba that would keep him occupied the whole day other than playing those blasted devices.

The sound of the rain drowned any other noise, and he didn't notice that the hatchlings had stopped crying. He took a look at his full arms, and saw that the two had somehow had the instinct to clutch to his clothes tightly as he flew. But finding those hatchlings in that alley wasn't the only thing that would trouble him today. There were two gangsters that blocked his path.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the great Seto Kaiba, flying home on a rainy night," one stated his name in a mocking tone.

"And carrying two hatchlings! What, you took them back from your girlfriend?" the other one said, laughing.

Seto growled. He didn't want anything to do with these fuckers. The only choice he had was to fly. Fly as fast as he could. He couldn't risk hurting the two kids he was carrying. Or…he could fly past the two fuckers and hit them with his tail. His tail never failed him. A smirk graced his lips as rainwater streamed down his face.

"What are you smirking at, asshole?!" one asked, getting angry.

"You asking for a fight?!" said the other one, getting ready.

Seto didn't say anything. He held onto the kids tightly and lunged at the two dragons, and made a quick turn, hitting them with his strong tail, sending them to the cold concrete sidewalk. "Hm," he hid a laugh, and quickly went back to his flight headed for home, and this time, he didn't stop for anything, and he flew as fast as he could, but still as careful.

He landed within the estates, in front of the manor entrance. "Mokuba! Mokuba!" he yelled, he wasn't able to knock on the door, or ring the doorbell, so he kicked it. "Mokuba!" he kicked it again. "Mokuba!"

A butler opened the door. "Master Seto?" he saw him soaking wet, and holding two bundles in his arms. "Oh, dear, Master Seto, come inside at once!" he pushed Seto lightly in the mansion, and called the attention of a passing servants. "You! Quickly! Towels, and robes! You! Get Master Seto something to drink that will warm his insides up! Quickly! Quickly!" the old dragon ordered, leading Seto into the living room, as a maid followed with them with the towels and robes. He let Seto sit on the sofa by the lit fireplace.

That old dragon…Seto could only assume he was a little below a thousand years.

Seto didn't let go of the hatchlings until he saw the towels. "Komori, wrap them up, hurry," he told the old dragon, through chattering teeth. Damn it was cold. He took off the suit, and the robe was handed to him. Seto watched the maid dry up the sleeping young ones and wrap them with the warm white cloth before settling them beside Seto, who was sitting like an Indian, on the sofa.

"Will there be anything else, Komori-san?" the maid asked, watching the old one dry Seto's wings.

"No, the warm drink will be here shortly," he said, and motioned for her to leave. She bowed, and left the room. "Dear, dear, Master Seto, you brought home quite a bundle,"

"Found them in the streets," lightning. Then thunder.

"You what!" Komori almost didn't believe what he had just heard. "My Lord…these two little ones?"

"Yeah…" Seto answered. "I followed their scent," he once again tried to explain through chattering teeth. "I assumed that the scent of newborns weren't that strong if they came from within one of the buildings that surrounded me while I flew. Found them by a trash can, shielded from the rain by a few cardboards…birth fluid was still present on their skin,"

"Big brother?! Big brother?!" Mokuba burst through the doors, panting and a butler with hot chocolate was right behind him. "Big brother!" Mokuba ran to him, as the butler handed Seto his warm drink. "You're soaking wet! And why did you-" he was cut off by two sleeping forms beside Seto. "Hatchlings? Seto, you adopted hatchlings?!" he knelt before them, caressing one's face.

"No. I found them in an alley. They were just born when I found them." Seto told him, taking the mug of chocolate from the butler gratefully.

"Hey, Komori," Mokuba called his attention as he tried to distinguish one twin from the other. "Get someone to buy formulas for them," he ordered. Komori bowed and left the room. "Niisama, are you planning on adopting them?"

"You know," Seto was getting pretty annoyed at his teeth chattering. "That was the question I've been dreading to hear from you since I picked up those two," he took a sip of the chocolate. "To tell you the truth, I don't know. Giving them up in the orphanage?"

Mokuba gasped. "No!"

"What?"

"Don't give them to the orphanage!"

"What?! Why?!"

Mokuba wanted to cry. He gazed lovingly upon the sleeping forms. One by one, tears slowly streamed down his face. "Look at them," he said, "So beautiful…I don't want them to live the way we did in the orphanage." He brushed one's bangs away from his face. "I don't want them getting fought over by pathetic excuses for parents who don't give damn about the child's feelings. What if they'd want them separated, like they did you and me?"

"Alright, alright!" Seto cut him in, before he could say any more. He didn't want those memories back. He had tried so hard to forget them. And no brother of his will let him remember all those times. "We'll adopt them!" he sipped the chocolate once again, and grunted softly, wishing that the chilling feeling would go away. Damn rain.

"R-really?!"

"As long as you do half the work on them,"

"I promise!"

"Now, do what needs to be done with them, feed them, change their clothes, ask an experienced maid about it," he stood up, "And, if you'll excuse me, I would like to soak my freezing wings in a hot bath before I get a cold," Seto left the room, to find a maid almost running into him.

"Please forgive me, Master Seto," she bowed.

"Get in there and help Mokuba clean those two up," he ordered and went up to his bathroom to soak himself in glorious hot water.

She went in the living room and saw her young master still getting to know the sleeping dragons. "Master Mokuba, do you think Master Seto would name them?" she said, sitting beside him.

"Hey, I haven't thought of that," he answered, "But I'm sure Seto will pick a good name, like he did with mine. I like my name," he smiled at her. "I just don't know where he got it,"

"I must say, Master Mokuba, your name has an amusing meaning,"

"Yeah, I know. Wooden horse." Mokuba chuckled. "I wonder what name he will give you two," he looked at the two violet dragons.

"Come, we must do what must be done," she picked one up, and it started to cry. It had been the one who had tips of purple. "Oh, dear,"

Mokuba picked up the other one, and it had started to cry too. "Oh, my, it will be very hard for us to take care of these two," Mokuba stated, disappointed. "You don't have kids yet, don't you?" he asked the maid, she shook her head. Mokuba sighed. "Put them down, I'm going to get Seto," they laid them back on the pillows, and Mokuba ran upstairs. "Seto?" Mokuba knocked and entered his room.

Seto was there, putting on a good pair of pajamas, and covered it up with a dry robe. "What is it, Mokuba?" he approached the boy.

"We need you in the living room, NOW."

Seto didn't say anything, and followed Mokuba. As they went down the marble stairs, he could hear the wailing of the two dragons yards away from the door. "You WOKE them up?" Mokuba didn't answer.

They entered the living room and Seto stood in front of the two. "Seto, can you please pick them both up?" Mokuba asked him in a pleading tone. Seto raised a brow and picked the two up. In an instant, the two stopped crying. "I KNEW IT!"

"And what did you know?" Seto settled the two back down on the sofa.

"They think you're their mother." Mokuba said, a smirk on his lips.

"Wh-what?!"

"You said they were just born, and based from what I had learned from my blasted tutors, the first dragon scent they get attached to has them think, and not just think, it has them permanently implanted in their head that that particular dragon's scent is their mother."

"Oh. Shit."

* * *

Please review.


	3. Instinct

As i said in the last chapter, i wrote this a long time ago.

* * *

Dragons of Darkness

* * *

Chapter Three: Instincts

* * *

Seto stared at the two small dragons on his bed. Mokuba had insisted to have them sleep with him, since if they gave the two their own room, they would probably cry their lungs out for their 'mother'. Names. He must say, the names he and Mokuba gave the two really fit them well.

_Hours earlier_

"_I'll call this one Yami." Seto said flatly, pointing to the boy that had wilder hair than the other, as he sat on the sofa beside them, with Mokuba on the other side. The one that had crimson tips. _

"_Why?" the boy asked, not knowing what was going in his brother's mind. "Yami, means darkness,"_

"_Because, I found them in a dark place," _

_Mokuba thought for a second. Maybe he should give the other one a name that would resemble him and his brother. That would be good. And it should be a cute name, since this baby was cute. The other one was handsome. "I know what I'll name this one!" Mokuba knew exactly what it meant, and it was something both he and his brother loved. _

"_What?" Seto turned his gaze from the fireplace to Mokuba. _

"_Yuugi!" _

"_Games?" _

"_Well, you and I love games, right, Seto? So I thought it'd be perfect!" Mokuba smiled. "Besides, Yuugi is a cute name, fits him very well!" _

Seto sat on the edge of the bed. Yami and Yuugi Kaiba. Not bad. Of course, he'll have to go all the trouble of the papers, registration, adoption, guardianship. He absolutely hated politics. Absolutely hated it. But, it was nothing money can't fix.

He chuckled. The two were wearing Mokuba's old baby clothes. He had them in a box. He didn't know why he had them. He just did. Maybe it was that time when they were given up to the orphanage. Mokuba was still small then. Glancing at the clock, he discovered that it was already one thirty in the morning. Maybe he shouldn't go to work tomorrow. It's not like he'll have the energy to wake up. He surrendered to his sleepiness and pulled up the covers.

* * *

"Asshole, shut up, if you want to get you son back as much as I want to get my daughter back, we have to spy on his son of a bitch," it was one of the men that had gotten in Seto's way earlier that night. "It's not like we have much of a choice. His and Her Majesty are dead. We are the only ones capable of looking after these two, because we were the ones who were ordered by the nobles!"

"Come on, His and Her Majesty's dead. Can't we just leave these two Highnesses? Cuz it looks like they've landed in a good family." Both of them hovered outside Seto's huge windows, and it was still raining. "I mean, look at the size of this house! The man's freaking rich!"

"Shut the fuck up,"

Two whispering voices woke the young billionaire up in the midst of his sleeping. Sensing other dragons' presences, he snapped his eyes open and spread his wings and wrapped his wings around the kids and himself protectively, growling at the window. There were two shadows outside, watching them. Without thinking, this tail went around the young ones and he didn't cease his growling. It was as if someone was going to hurt them. He stood his guard, and letting his senses and his nose be as alert as ever. His fangs were showing, a clear sign that he was ready to attack anyone.

After a few moments, the two figures outside the window left, but Seto didn't move his wings and his tail, and he lowered the volume of his growling. Not trusting his sight at the moment, he stayed in that position until sleep completely invaded his mind again.

* * *

"Huh? Seto isn't awake yet?" Mokuba asked the butler who attended to his needs that morning in the dining hall. "It's very unusual for him not to be awake at nine in the morning," he said, taking the glass of milk that was handed to him. "Wait, maybe he went to work early…no, that's impossible. Yami and Yuugi should be crying if he was," he asked for his new nephews' bottles and stood up and left his half finished breakfast on the table, running to Seto's room.

He knocked first, before entering. He saw Seto's wings weren't relaxed, and was covered around him. He was also facing the window, his tail curled up around him. Mokuba stood between the windows and the bed. Seto, sensing the shadow, snapped his eyes open and growled.

"Whoa, whoa! Seto! Calm down!" Mokuba jumped back a bit.

"Huh?" Seto had realized that it was Mokuba who had cast that shadow over him. "Mokuba! Gomen!" Seto relaxed his wings and unwrapped his tail around him and the ones he was protecting.

"So, why were you in that position?" Mokuba sat on the edge of the bed, and watched the two hatchlings wake up. He smiled. "Cute," he gave both of them the bottles.

"Something happened last night, or more like this morning," he said as he sat on the bed, his elbow rested on his thigh, and he rested his head on his hand.

"Something? What do you mean something?"

"I don't know…it was like I can't control myself." He tried to explain. "I felt two dragons outside the window last night. The ones that had gotten in my way while I was headed for home. Then I suddenly woke up and crouched above these two and my wings moved themselves and covered. So did my tail. It wrapped around us, and I was growling uncontrollably,"

"I know what that's called. I just can't pinpoint it," he thought for a second. "You don't know this stuff because Gouzaburou didn't put any of these biology stuff in your head…I know what that's called…"

"Yeah, the bastard left out the important parts-"

"Instinct!" Mokuba exclaimed, catching Seto off guard, and the billionaire stared at the boy. "It's what it's called!"

"Explain."

"Since Yami and Yuugi became attached to you, it's probably what happened to you as well. Your inner dragon was protecting them last night, and jeeze, you're a protective parent,"

"Hey, it's not like I can control it!"

* * *

please review.


	4. Teething Kaibas

As i said, i wrote this a long time ago.

* * *

Dragons of Darkness

* * *

Chapter Four: Teething Kaibas

* * *

Seto grumbled. It had been only a month since his new 'sons' came into his life. And now, it seemed like they were never going to let go of him. From the time those two had arrived, he had been doing work at home, attending his meetings by camera, and it will stay that way until those two had reached the end of them being toddlers.

Not only did they cause him trouble at work, but they had been crying all night. They won't let him sleep. Why? Teeth. They were teething. And they can already crawl. And because they can already crawl, they love getting into small places and letting Seto panic as if it was the end of the world. Of course Seto would panic. There were two tiny dragons lost in that huge mansion of his. What if something had happened while they were in their lost state? Dear god.

And the two geniuses were missing. Like now.

"MOKUBA!" Seto burst through Mokuba's bedroom door, screaming the boy's name.

"Seto?" Mokuba paused the game on the PS2 and turned to look at his brother.

"Help me find them!" and left.

"Not again." Mokuba gave an exasperated sigh and went after Seto after saving his game.

"Seriously, this attachment thing has got to stop!" said Seto, looking under tables, sofas, everything he could see. "You could after them you know!" it wasn't that he was angry, but it really wasn't Yami and Yuugi's fault they were lost. They're kids. They don't know anything yet. Well, they knew the perfect thing that would send their father over the edge.

Mokuba looked under everything as well, looking for a sign like their wings or their tail. "Hey, if I look after them they'll cry. Cry for you, so it's still no use," he stepped on something. "OWOWOWOWOWOW!!" he sat on the carpeted floor, rocking his tail. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"

"Tell me, is it even possible for a dragon in your age step on his tail?" Seto opened the cabinets under the random tables around the mansion. "I stopped stepping on my tail when I was 100 years old," he looked under another closet. "Dammit where are they!"

"Seto, you're gifted, I'm gifted, but I'm not as gifted as you!" Mokuba pouted. He hurt his tail. His poor tail. "I'm sorry…"

Seto raised a brow and crossed his arms. "Mokuba, you're talking to your tail." He rolled his eyes until he heard something. "I can hear them!"

"Huh?" Mokuba was faced with Seto running towards him, then past him. "Hey! Wait!" Mokuba ran after him, and they ended up back to Seto's office. Seto found them in a cabinet under one of the tables in his office. "Hey, you found them,"

"You two better have a damn good reason for – uf!" the two had pounced on him, sending him to the carpeted floor. "- disappearing like that." Mokuba was giggling by the door. "Is it so hard to get the Yami and Yuugi off of me?"

Mokuba, still giggling grabbed Yami as Yuugi went into Seto's arms. But, that was a very, very bad idea. "OUCH! HEY!" Yami bit his arm. And Yami looked like he had no intention of letting go. "Let go, Yami! That's going to bleed!"

Now, Seto was the one laughing, together with a Yuugi that was cutely giving away his baby laugh. "He doesn't like you."

"Well, of course he doesn't! They don't like anyone else's scent other than yours!" Mokuba exclaimed, not moving his arm. Moving it would cause even more pain. "Seto, have him let go! It hurts!"

"Yami, let go of Mokuba," Yami, after a few hesitating moments, let go and was demanding to be put down. Mokuba complied with gusto and watched the boy crawl to Seto and cling to his pants.

Mokuba looked at the bite. "Eeww. He got spit all over my arm. Yuck!" he ran to the nearby bathroom. "You think he's got rabies?!" Mokuba yelled from the bathroom.

Seto put them down on the playpen near his desk. "Mokuba, what nonsense are you talking about?" he said, then he turned to the twins. "Stay. In. There." He got two pairs of amethyst orbs staring at him for a reply. "You two…are hopeless," he sighed and went back to work.

* * *

The crying of two dragons woke up Mokuba Kaiba in the middle of the night. He got out of bed sleepily and walked like he was drunk in the halls, headed for Seto's room. He knocked and opened the door. "Seto? Can't you put them to sleep?" he yawned, rubbing his eyes as he approached. "Did you give them that rubber thing they're supposed to chew on?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know they needed those?" said Seto, turning his annoyed gaze from the crying twins to his brother. "I do know anything about parenting!"

Mokuba sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I'll get it," Mokuba left the room, closing the door behind him.

A few moments later, the involuntary part of Seto was somehow gone alive again. In a split second, his wings and tail were wrapped protectively around himself and especially the twins. He was again growling uncontrollably at the window. It was those two presences again. He despised those presences. It was as if he didn't care about the law, and he wanted to break it and kill those two. There were no shadows outside, but he knew they were there.

"He knows we're here, doesn't he?" one whispered, to the other as they remained balanced sitting on the tree outside.

"Do you _hear_ his growling?!" whispered the other. "Of course he fucking knows we're fucking here! He's going to be raging mad if he sees us,"

Mokuba entered the room, ending up with a ferociously growling Seto. "Ni-niisama?" Seto didn't reply. Instead, he pulled Yami and Yuugi in closer. Mokuba knew what was happening. Seto's senses were as sharp as needles. Especially now, that he wasn't the only one Seto was protecting anymore. "Someone's outside, isn't there?" he said, shaking, stepping back behind Seto. Yami and Yuugi stopped crying. Maybe because they knew Seto was there.

Again, Seto didn't reply. Only growls escaped his mouth. Angry growls. No one is going to hurt my family. Unconsciously, Seto's tail unwrapped from him and the kids, but it wrapped around Mokuba's waist and pulling him to the bed. This had gone on for a few minutes, and Mokuba knew that the person or the people outside Seto's room were gone because he had let go of him and his wings relaxed. "Di-did I scare you?" Seto asked him.

"A little…I've never seen you go in full, angry dragon mode before," Seto pulled him in his arms. "Thanks, Seto, for protecting us," Mokuba gave the hug back as Seto kissed his forehead.

"As long as I'm here, you're safe," Seto gave the twins the frozen rubber and let them chew on it. "All of you are safe,"

* * *

please review.


	5. Heirs to Kaiba Corp

Dragons of Darkness

* * *

Chapter Five: Heirs to Kaiba Corp

* * *

Half a human year later, the two new Kaibas were already registered, but thankfully, not on the news. Whatever the press did, Seto didn't say anything. He was as silent as a grave. Seto won't say anything. Even Mokuba. That day when Seto had decided to register them as Japanese citizens, Mokuba didn't go to school anymore. He had tutors.

But, of course, for money, someone had leaked about the two new Kaibas. And, it hit the headlines.

_Two Dragons Heir to Kaiba Corp_

And, as you had guessed, it drove Seto mad. "_ISONO!_" he yelled for him from the dining hall as he exited the said room. He met the nervous and sweating bodyguard/driver/secretary etc by the foot of the grand staircase.

"Y-yes, Master Seto?" he replied, 'Oh dear, it's seven in the morning and he's yelling. I'm doomed,'

"Don't you 'Yes, Master Seto?' me!" he said angrily. "What the fuck is the meaning of this?!" Seto shoved the day's paper in Isono's hands. "Well?! I thought you filed this as confidential! How the freaking fuck did it get out to the public?!"

Mokuba came down the stairs. He had apparently got woken up by Seto's yelling. "Niisama?" he rubbed his eyes as he went down the stairs. "Why are you yelling so early?" he asked.

"This!" Seto pointed to the paper.

It was as if Mokuba's sleepiness was punched out of his system. The headline of the day's paper shocked him the same way it shocked him when Seto brought home two dragons who were now titled 'Heirs to Kaiba Corp'. "Holy shit."

"Mokuba! Language!" Seto scolded him as he pointed on his face, and went back to Isono. "Well?!"

"It _was_ filed as confidential, sir!"

"Someone clearly paid that son of a bitch to spill. Isono, I want you to find that fucker, and beat him up."

"Niisama! You shouldn't do that!"

"I want to, I can, and I will," Seto went up the stairs past Mokuba. "Mokuba, get ready for your tutors, I'm going to work,"

Mokuba sighed. "Isono, you're in big trouble. And beat the shit out of that sucker, ok?" Mokuba smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "Just make sure you don't get caught, ok?" he went past him to go to the dining hall.

"Oh, yeah," Isono sounded like he wanted to back out. "I'm in a heap of trouble, Master Mokuba,"

Mokuba turned around. "You'll be fine!" he waved, and headed for the dining hall.

* * *

Seto put on his suit after a nice, long, warm, calming bath. Or at least he thought it had calmed him down a little. Nevertheless, he was still angry, and making him angrier, was the sound of the alarm of his cell phone. "Dammit!" he grabbed it from the desk nearby and saw on the LCD screen of the device, was a reminder that he was supposed to take the two to the doctor. He looked at the twins still sleeping on his messy bed. He sighed.

Pillows surrounded the two, preventing them from moving too much, and falling from the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at them. "I knew it would be a bad idea to keep you two," he said, directing the statement at the sleeping forms. He almost wanted to believe that they were going to answer back. He gave a big breath out.

He grabbed a shirt from his walk-in closet, and heard someone knock and enter his room. He came out, holding the shirt, and saw that it was Mokuba, all dressed and ready for his tutors. "Seto?"

"Mokuba, put this on, over your shirt," he threw the shirt over at him, with the boy looking confused.

"Huh? Why?" Mokuba walked over to the bed, doing what he was told.

"Wake those two up and give them a bath,"

"Wh-what?!" Mokuba almost stepped on his tail.

"You're wearing my shirt, so they'll think you're me," Seto explained as he sat back down on the edge of the bed, beside the sleeping forms. "Besides, I've already dressed up, and I've forgotten that I have to take them to the doctor today. Go to the bathroom and ready the tub, don't fill it up, just enough for them to get soaked, but not all the way to the head."

With defeat, Mokuba obeyed and made his way to the gigantic bathroom. "Hai, hai!"

Seto poked both dragons once. With sharp senses, Yami and Yuugi fluttered their eyes open, staring up at the businessman who had cut their wonderful sleep. Instead of crying, with the sight of Seto and in his presence, both had let out cute giggles at had their hands up, wanting to be carried. Seto heard Mokuba laugh by the bathroom door. Seto turned his gaze from the twins to the raven haired boy. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, really," Mokuba answered, walking over and picking Yuugi, the nicer one of the twins, up. "Your daddy's sooo handsome, isn't he?"

Yuugi looked up at him with confused orbs. "Eh?"

"Oh, you're just sooooo cute!" Mokuba exclaimed. "And you're nicer than Yami, too!" he gave the other one a raspberry, who was now sitting up on the bed with the help of Seto. "Not to mention way cuter!" Mokuba brought him to the bathroom.

Yami looked up at the older Kaiba. "You can bite him anytime." Said Seto, and he was given a smile with four front teeth for a reply.

"Hey! I heard that! No way I'm bathing him!" came Mokuba's voice from the bathroom that seemed to echo.

Seto chuckled. "Bite him."

* * *

"Mokuba! Get Yuugi and we're going to the hospital!" Seto already had Yami in his arms, already dressed up and fed. "We're taking the helicopter!" He put on Yami's coat. "Dammit. How do you get these little things on you?!"

"Seto! Language!" Mokuba came out from Seto's walk-in closet with Yuugi's coat. "You're talking to a baby and you're cussing!" now Mokuba was the one who lectured Seto. He put the coat on Yuugi and they went on their way.

The helicopter was just outside the manor grounds, already ready to take off. "Don't let anything get into their eyes!" Seto yelled, making sure Mokuba heard him through the noise of the aircraft. He held onto Yami's fragile head, keeping the boy's eyes close to his chest. Mokuba did the same.

Oh right, sarcastically speaking. This was a good idea. Take the kids to the hospital by helicopter. That would surely let the public know that he's avoiding them. Why did they want to know so much about him? It's not like he's the only rich person in the world. Wait. Wrong sentence. He's not the only rich person in the world. But he is the youngest rich kid in the world. Who would be able to run a huge international ammunitions company turned into a gaming corporation at 200 years old? Maybe even younger! Besides, it's not his fault he was able to take over his bastard of a father's company at that age. It wasn't his fault he was a genius.

"Look, Yuugi, look!" Mokuba pointed out the window, letting the kid see the beautiful city view. "Someday, when Seto teaches you fly, you'll be able to fly over this very city! This city, my dear nephew, is Domino City, The City of Duelists, and your daddy is one of those duelists!" he smiled. Then he turned to Seto. "Hey, niisama, when are you going to teach them to walk? And then fly?"

Seto who was looking outside the window, didn't really like the sound of what Mokuba had just said. "Your daddy,"?. Felt like it needed the helpful phrase or word, "YUCK".

And Yami was busy staring at Seto's face. He had no particular reason. He just liked staring at his face. And no matter how long the kid stared at the brunette's face, he never seemed to get tired of it. Seto, on the other hand, didn't notice this. Maybe, in Mokuba's opinion, that Yami's really familiarizing himself with the person he and his twin cried for a lot.

"Maybe after this check-up, but I'm not sure," Seto answered, not turning his gaze from the view outside to his brother beside him and not knowing what he had just said. After a few moments, he looked at Mokuba. "Wait. What did you say?"

"You are not going to take back what you said. You're not going to work and you're going to teach the twins to walk." Mokuba gave him an evil smile. Oh yeah. He wasn't going to let Seto off of this one.

"Nani?!"

"You're the one who said it, that you're going to teach them to walk after we take them to the doctor, that's what you said, and that's what's going to be final,"

"Dammit."

"Language!"

"Right," Seto nodded. He really should avoid cussing. He put back his gaze outside.

There was a wee bit silence between the two. Until a voice came to break it. "Secho."

"What?" Seto looked at Mokuba.

"What?" Mokuba looked at him as well.

"Why are you asking me? You're the one who called my name,"

"I didn't call your name,"

"Yes, you did-"

"Secho."

"Seto, it was Yami calling your name," Mokuba burst out into laughter. "Oh, my! That was so cute! Your first word's 'Seto'!" Mokuba turned to Yuugi. "Hear that, Yuugi? Yami just learned your daddy's name! Isn't that amazing?"

Seto stared at the kid he was holding. Along with the smile on the kid's face, Yami's tail was swaying left to right. "Well, well, well, guess you're learning,"

"Secho."

"Seto, you shouldn't let him call you by your name," said Mokuba, moving a bit closer to Seto. "Have him address you of what you are him, a father." Then he directed his next statement to Yami. "Call him daddy, ok? It's not nice calling your daddy by his first name, ok?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Mokuba,"

"Sir, we are about to land in KC Medical Center's helipad." The pilot informed them. Seto nodded, and within a few moments, they have touched the building's roof, and they went on their way.

* * *

"So these are the two cuties that made the headline today," said the Kaiba family's doctor, Ishizu Ishtar. She had long black hair, and black was also the color of her wings. "My, my, my, what beautiful hatchlings. And they have a regal colour, too! Violet!" she said as Seto and Mokuba put the twins down on the bed in her office.

"Careful," said Mokuba, sitting beside Seto on the sofa. "The handsome one bites,"

"Handsome, yes, just like their father," Ishizu chuckled. "This one, is Yami, correct?" she looked at Mokuba, and he nodded. "You're the one who bites, huh? Let's see those teeth, honey," she tried to look at Yami's teeth, but she ended up almost getting bitten.

"See? I told you he bites," said Mokuba, Seto chuckled. "Yeah, Seto, laugh your way out of this." He turned back to Ishizu. "He's laughing cuz he's the only one Yami likes."

"Well, that's normal for cute babies, like you!" she cooed at the twins. "Hm, well, I'm going to get _my_ twin brothers and help you calm them down when we take their temperatures. Seto, darling, carry them so they won't fall from the bed, and so that's they're ready when I come back." she went out, leaving the four in the room.

The brothers picked up their respective babies. "Niisama, what did she mean 'calm them down'?"

"They're not going to use electric thermometers like I use with you Mokuba, that one that goes in your ear?" Mokuba nodded. "They're going to use the rectal thermometer,"

"Rectal? I can't seem to remember what that term means,"

"They're going to take their temperatures up their ass, Mokuba,"

"Wh-what?! That's horrible!"

Oh yeah. It was horrible for little Mokuba. He couldn't take seeing Yuugi get a thermometer shoved up his cute little bum. He went out, leaving Yuugi with Marik, one of Ishizu's twin brothers. Yuugi, not liking the person he was left with. He had been biting his fingers, and pulling on his hair.

"It's always like this…every single baby I handle," said Marik, trying to get Yuugi's hands off his hair. "Oh yeah, sure, they're cute, but they're monsters – OW! Sister!" Yuugi pulled Marik's earring.

Yami was crying and screaming his lungs out, clinging to Seto as if it was the end of the world. "Isn't there any other way?" Seto asked, wincing as Yami's nails dug into his neck.

"I'm afraid not, Seto – Malik, hold his tail!" said Ishizu

"I'm trying!" said Malik, trying to get a hold of Yami's tail which was swishing wildly in pain.

"Come on, Yami, just calm down," Seto told him, rubbing small circles on the boy's back. Seto saw Ishizu pull out the thermometer, and took a look. "Good, it's over," Yami continued crying, burying himself in Seto's chest. "Damn, poor little guy,"

"Oh, it's not over yet, darling, you still have little Yuu-chan over there," she recorded the temperature, and cleansed the thermometer with a cotton soaked in rubbing alcohol. "I'm sorry, Yami-kun," she cooed at him.

Marik was about to give Seto Yuugi, and Seto was also about to hand Yami to Marik, but Yami wouldn't let go and grabbed Seto's blue tie. "Try having him grab onto my leg," and that was what was done. Marik had to endure a little of Yami's bites first before he had Yami latch onto Seto's leg.

Now Yuugi was the one crying and screaming. It was like Seto didn't want them to go back to the doctor after this ever again. They were done after a few moments, and Ishizu wrote the temperature she got. "Well, the cuties are pretty healthy to me," she said, putting the two folders in her file cabinet. "Marik, call Mokuba,"

Marik went out and went to Mokuba in the waiting room. "Hey, Mokuba-kun, it's over," Mokuba stood up and Marik put an arm around him. "You know, being a nurse isn't all that bad, you get to see a lot of babies everyday, and meet a lot of people."

"Really, Marik-oniichan?" said Mokuba, he had known Marik since they became Kaibas. So he might say they were close. "But then the babies wouldn't like you,"

"Some don't, some do," said Marik, leading Mokuba back into Ishizu's office. "Sister,"

"They're fine, you can go home now," she stood up from behind her desk and cooed at the small dragons. "I hope I can see you soon, you little cuties,"

"Yeah," said Malik. "So they can make another day of our lives a living hell,"

Yami and Yuugi looked like they didn't like her. "We should go, I made a promise to a certain someone," Mokuba was about to take Yuugi from Seto's arms, but Yuugi didn't want to be carried by another dragon at the moment, so he didn't let go. "Thanks, Ishizu," said Seto turning to leave.

"Bring them back soon, Seto-kun!"

* * *

"Give us the files of those two kids that were just in here, now!" one of the two dragons threatened Ishizu with a gun

"Hand them over, or you die!" the other one also aimed his gun at the doctor. "Hand them over!" he demanded.

Ishizu didn't say anything and gave them the two folders. "Just don't shoot!" she pleaded. The two left, leaving with the two most important files she had right now.

They went up the helipad and flew to a nearby, abandoned warehouse. "What does it say?"

"One's Yami Kaiba. Ten pounds. Blood type AB. Amethyst eyes. The other's Yuugi Kaiba. Same weight, blood type and eyes as the other one," he answered. "So now we know His Highnesses' names."

"Only problem is, who's who?"

"Well find out tonight,"

"He knows we're coming, ayt? He always knows we're there!"

"We _have_ no choice! Look. I want to get my daughter back. I don't want her being treated as a servant in that castle, do you understand me?! You're lucky your son only as to take care of their horses!"

"But my son sleeps in the stables!"

"And my daughter sleeps in a cell!" he retaliated. "Look, I hate spying on them as much as you do. I also want to leave His Highnesses alone with their new family. But keeping me doing this is the hope that when we come home with the news they want, they give me back the only family I have left!"

"Sometimes," he sat down on the cold, concrete floor. "I wish that I had never joined the Royal Guards,"

"Same here,"

"Because the thought of having a wife and children never crossed my mind."

"Enough of this. The war still isn't over. And that war will probably go on for another century or two like the last one. We have that time to see if they progress and to see if their spirit is authentic."

"Yeah, one proof is they managed to get their new father to attach to them so quickly and to protect them while we were there,"

* * *

please review.


End file.
